


The Rise Of Puck

by nephilim667



Series: Verse series [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Glee, Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe, Blood Magic, Chaos Magic, F/F, F/M, Family Dynamics, Gen, Juvie, M/M, Multi, Murder, References to Depression, Secret Crush, Secrets, Tarkata, The Hellmouth, Unrequited Crush, magic amulet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-19
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-05-21 22:02:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6059680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilim667/pseuds/nephilim667
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When his child was taken from him he was lost and drifting. When he stole a pretty looking necklace Puck never thought his life would change so drastically but just maybe he needed this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cursed Amulet Of Nirakten

**Author's Note:**

> so this is part of my multiverse series or as i call it the verse!series. in which this is part of a very massive crossover that i have been planning for a very very long time. i hope its as good as i hope it will be.

Puck rummaged through his clients belonging's carefully yet hurriedly, he had clean this guys pool and well he could use the extra cash and the thrill of stealing his stuff filled that hole that had been dug into him when... SHE was stolen from him. He almost whooped in excitement when he found the golden bejeweled necklace that looked very expensive indeed. Puck it around his neck under his shirt and booked it right quick to his truck and drove off after leaving a note to his client of the day. driving home puck had to admit that he was incredibly tired and wanted to get some sleep. working hard in the sweltering sun was tiring and when you include his late night crimes he had to admit he was tired. as he parked his truck at his home and giving his sister a small tired smile he patted the necklace under his shirt and wondered how much he would get for the gaudy necklace. after making sure his supplies were put away and the chemicals away from his sister who really should know not to touch them but it still never hurt to be careful, he plopped himself on his bed and went to sleep. unbeknownst to the sleeping troubled teem the amulet had glowed a hot golden red and the deeply sleeping teen grunted in pain. 

*dreamscape*

The Tarkatan Prince watched the teen through the dreamscape. he wondered how this human, this earthrealmer had gotten a hold of his prison and amulet. it only took a slight twisting of the dreamscape and a slight poke at the human younglings subconscious to know he was stolen from whomever had his prison in the first place. Nirakten didn't care either way. he had waited for so long to be free and although his time had run out to possess a body it didn't mean he could be free in other ways. after all he had been more than just a Tarkatan warrior prince, he had also been a very accomplished sorcerer of the blood arts and well this mortal was quite vicious and strong. he was survivor and a fighter and so Nirakten decided that like in his youth of time long since past, that he would take advantage of this situation immediately. his wispy form laughed and ugly Tarkatan laugh as he swarmed into the slowly changing mortal. into his blood and his soul, he seeped so deep into the boy he wormed his way into his bloodline and spread like a vile pestilence infested disease. 

*end dreamscape*

When Puck woke it was to his mother telling that dinner that was ready. Rising from his bed he scratched his sternum and went to eat his rather good tasting dinner. Puck however couldn't help but feeling that dinner was odd even as he kept scratching his itching sternum. after eating he was still tired and so went back to bed. 

When puck woke up he went to shower for the morning and that was when he remembered the necklace. looking down he was horrified to see an oddly shaped burn mark between his pecks. rushing to the bathroom he noticed that the scarred burn mark was in the shape of the necklace. when he looked up and saw his face he had to stop a scream of terror from escaping his mouth at his literally shifting face. he was horrified even as he saw his forearm bulge slightly and he hissed in pain as an oddly sharp blade like bone poked out of his arm. Puck breathed heavily as his panic peaked and he ran to his room. he didn't know how long he panicked just that when he finally calmed down his shifting feature's well stopped shifting. after words he went to his laptop and looked up about what was happening to him, when he came across a book in a shop called wells of mana in Cleveland Ohio. Puck did not wait. running out his house, ignoring his mother he got in his truck and drove fast out of Lima heading for Cleveland and the store known as Wells of Mana. 

during his drive to Cleveland his weird arm blades extended and pierced his windshield. he promptly threw up when in the rear view mirror he saw his goddamned face. and than he promptly prayed. when he got back in his truck and started driving he watched and tried to get his face back to normal.


	2. The Puckerman Montage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puck gets help and his Summer passes like a bad b-movie Montage

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so it took me awhile because im lazy and woud rather read than write but here is the next chapter and no the montage like way the chapter goes isnt because im lazy but because Puck is going through so mch that his whole summer feels like montage when he tries to recall it

Puck will never really remember really his entire summer but he can honestly say that it was so life changing and so impacting that he was positively devastated that he was back in Lima and at Mckinely high because although it was a roller coaster of Crazy with a capital C he had made genuine friends and had found an actual purpose in life that he enjoyed... he was so totally screwed in the head. but as he sat in the back of shuester's classroom his mind took him back. and as usual his memory of that summer played more like montage in a movie than an actual memory. 

Cleveland last summer- 

Puck was so glad his face had returned to normal by the time he reached Wells of Mana. Puck raced into the store and calmed his breathing as he approached a blonde man that smiled at him in an odd almost twitchy manner. Puck breathed deeply before he looked deeply at the man behind the counter. 

"Hello my name is Puck and i need you to be straight with me for sec ok." Puck said without preamble before he lost his nerve. "Is this a legit magic store because i have a very real very serious magic problem and i dont wanna waste my time with crap wannabe's" he said as he felt sweat begin to breakout on his forehead. the blonde man blinked owlishly for a few seconds before he smiled and held up a finger. 

"uno momento por favor" he said before he walked to the door closed and locked it before switching the sign to closed. The blonde and turned smiled nervously at Puck before calling someone from the back 

"well... um puck. this is in fact a real magic shop and if you are in fact having real magical crisis which i can almost taste that you are just allow me and my friend here to help you anyway we can." he said as he fidgeted almost compulsively. Puck nodded jerkily. another man came from the back room with brunette hair and a disgruntled look on his face. 

"Andrew i was trying to help Faith whaaaahhhh.." the man trailed off as he stared at Puck with wide eyes and he looked back and forth between puck and The blonde now known as Andrew. From there Puck could barely keep track as he started a babble about his predicament and also about the amulet. he remembered the flurry of books that began flying off the shelf's by themselves and his panic as he jumped from his seat and the brunette, named Jonathan calmed explaining with a smirk that he was in a magic shop after all. after he pulled off his shirt and showed the two twitchy dudes his scarred chest were he noticed Andrew's very interest stare he was shown the amulet and who is belonged to 

_break-

"That is the amulet of Nirakten a once very powerful warrior prince who was also versed in some dark sorcery." Jonathan said as he looked up placidly as a bell rang and brunette female walked in giving everyone a sup and heading up the stairs. puck raised a brow at the disappearing hottie and glanced at the two males. they both shook there heads. "Don't even think about it. that's Faith and she's a slayer. More accurately the Dark Slayer." Andrew said with an amused voice. Puck shrugged because he didn't know what a slayer was, let alone a dark slayer but it sounded life threatening and he pretty much learned after the whole Quinn debacle to leave well enough alone on that front.

"ok so what was nirakten.?" Puck said and a book was pushed in front of him and he was shocked to see a man/creature thing with bladed armed crossed over his chest with his elongated razor sharp teeth and yellowish red eyes gleaming from the page. and Puck was hit with a sudden sense of recognition. however Andrew beat him to the punch. "you somehow got your hands on a cursed Tarkatan amulet. and they aren't even considered real in this dimension of earth." he chuckled of course they than had to explain about dimensions to him and than Faith has joined as was very curious about his story as well. shortly after Puck learned the short story about Nirakten and was impressed with his history. 

"Nirakten was a powerful Tarkatan war prince and sorcerer when the race was just flourishing . He had many skirmishes with the than emperor of Outworld. he was said to be so ruthless that even his own warrior brother and once ally against the emperor, the once future emperor Onaga himself had locked Nirakten away... although it says here that it is heavily believed that the real reason was Nirakten's refusal to marry Onaga after he was crowned the Emperor of Outworld" Jonathan explained. puck nodded to himself but it didn't explain what was happening to him. He was surprised when the three of them had offered Puck to stay with them for awhile to see if they could cure him and if not that to help get used to his new lease on life.

-break-

Living with Faith's crew was interesting as not even 2 weeks into his stay he had been sucked into some kind of weird hell dimension were he had not only gotten close to the three but also had lived at least 3 lifetimes before they had gotten back to there world. In that realm Puck had learned how to wield the immense sorcery that Nirakten had left him with and also learned how to fight using his tarkatan warrior instinct. he had nearly died about a dozen times and had slept with both Faith and Andrew at different intervals which had caused him to have the worlds most shortest lived and dangerous sexual identity crisis he had ever heard of. Puck had also found out he had a natural magical affinity with nature which he got no ends of jokes about because his nickname ironically Puck, a trickster god who could control nature. the realm had sky that was oddly greenish and was like living in mix of desert and amazon which was a mind boggling experience. Puck had at some point decided that he was part of there team and had discovered his affinity to nature made him a budding savant with potions and holistic medicines. When Puck figured this out when they had FINALLY returned to there world or dimension He and Andrew had begun setting up a business practice and profiting from it. Puck had also found a sense of peace fighting on the hellmouth which literally had an apocalypse every other week. but also growing and tending his plants and the animals he used as he brewed his potions and medicines.

-break- 

Puck had nearly died during a battle with Narlak Demon and was recovering when the group decided to go to Lima since Puck had to face the fact that until he was 18 he was stuck in lima and couldn't live above the magic shop kicking ass and making money until he was of age and done with school. however he also had to have his mother sign his business papers. Pucks mother was practically in shock at the news and livid about Puck injury which should have been fatal. He left out the through and through impalement that punctured his lung but his mom did see the stitches from his fall and his broken arm/shoulder. he visited his new friends/family often and was happy when he bought his new house and renovated his green house and although his mother didn't have magic she could still tend his babies which was surprising therapeutic to his mom as well. and although he was still Jewish he had been assured that Jews can also still be witches. His mother also wouldn't stop telling her own friend in the hospital about his ever budding and very popular business. Puck already had regulars in Lima and he for first time appreciated the way a woman can gossip. 

-break- 

Puck had had the most hectic summer of his life but he would assure anyone of they knew that he wouldn't change it. however being back at school he had to admit he hated that it ended. he texted his three amigos almost every day and as he looked at his text and away from the Glee kids who were eyeing him he couldn't help the smile on his lips as Faith sent a ranting text and about a just barely averted apocalypse and that Jonathan nearly died and also a boatload of his products because she need a relaxing soak A.S.A.P... and without even bothering with a goodbye he told shuester that he was leaving early that britt and Santana can fill him in later. He whistled a tune as he planed what to bring as he intended to visit his no doubt bed ridden and pained friend. And he hoped that Andrew started up his demon summoning again. after all a group pf three wasn't so great on a hellmouth. puck of course so caught up in his new life never even bothered to notice that the people in his old life weren't about to leave well enough alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so the Chapter i know looks alittle out there with a shifting POV setting and what not but it really meant from a shifting Puck pov and how he remember's his summer. the reason why the dimendion is never expained in detail is because like he admitted 2 weeks int just learning about the other half of the world so to speak he gets sucked into a hell dimension ( a moderatly dangerous one thankfully) were he has to earn to survive, fight and control his new found Tarkatan abilities. so puck was busy learning to deal and the fact that because time ran oddly in this dimension that he literally was there for about 300 years (yes it took puck that long to learn how to deal and mature as well) that when he got back his life was still hecting because life on a hellmouth happens more off screen or during and apocalypse or break after stopping one. (and no Puck has not yet met the scooby gang. and more info will be added about Faith's crew and how that odd mix happen. ALSO SURPRISE GUEST CHARACTER'S!!!!

**Author's Note:**

> so this is just pucks and the glee clubs introduction into the verse. i hope to add more as i go. and i hope you like how everything will correlate. its took me awhile to actually find a good way to make all the realms and verses mesh into a singular.


End file.
